PLAN B
by GEM1588
Summary: Jacob. Bella. And the stupid vampire too. Sequel to Two Virgins One Backseat.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is the sequel to Two Virgins, One Backseat. I have no idea where the story is going, but hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as its predecessor.

This story is rated M for a reason. I do not mean to offend. I am just crude by nature.

As always, this is for you Team Jacob.

Gemma

* * *

Chapter One

And so, we begin where we left off – On Prom Night in the backseat of Jacob's Rabbit, after the virgins _finally_ consummated their relationship:

"you moved," Jacob mumbled as he nibbled her neck.

"and you loved it," Bella ran her hands through his hair.

"yeah. I did," Jacob grinned.

Bella curled up against his warm muscular chest as he hugged her tight. She had never been happier in her entire life. She could have stayed there all night, but Jacob grunted and squirmed uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked him.

"I think I should take the condom off now," he told her.

"Oh, ok," Bella replied. Jacob's hands lifted her hips and she heard the _plop_ sound as his half erect cock slipped out of her. Her legs were in between his and she felt the edges of the seats pressing against her sides. After hitting her head on the roof repeatedly, she knew enough to stay hunched over. There wasn't much light in the car, but she could clearly see the white substance contained by the rubber barrier.

_Damn Jacob - That's A LOT of sperm._

He pinched the tip of the condom and slowly pulled it off his penis. It was just about halfway up his shaft when the semen began leaking all over. He tried to pull the condom down again, but that just made things messier. "Ugh!" Jacob groaned as his hands became sticky. "Could you hand me a sock?" he asked Bella.

"A sock?" she replied. "What are you going to do with a sock?"

"Bella please," Jacob begged as he tried to hold the condom flush against his shrinking member.

Bella twisted her body and leaned over the passenger seat reaching for the backpack. As she did, the oversize white dress shirt she was wearing rode up a little and Jacob had a front row seat to gaze at the curve of her white ass. _Grrrr Bella._ He felt himself staring to stiffen again. He was sixteen and it didn't take much to get him hard.

Bella turned around with a balled up pair of socks in her hand, which she separated and went to hand it to Jacob, but as we know his hands were occupied.

"Could you slide it over me?" he asked Bella. It should have been a little embarrassing, but after he stuck his finger where it shouldn't have gone the other night – nothing could _really_ embarrass him again.

"This is weird, Jacob," Bella said as she slid the opening of the sock over him. The fact that he was completely erect again, didn't escape her attention.

_Ohhhhhh yeah._ He moaned inwardly. Bella wasn't actually touching him, but it was close enough.

He slid the sock and the condom off together, tossing them to the floor. He saw Bella raise an eyebrow, and he smiled. Cleaning up was the last thing on his mind right now.

"So", he pulled her back onto his lap, pressing his lips to hers. "Are you ready to do it again?"

"Again?" Bella repeated raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Jacob voice softened and he kissed her again, letting his tongue loose in her mouth. Bella kissed him back, digging her fingers into his shoulders. His hands made their way up her soft thighs, coming to rest around her hips. He wanted so much to be inside her again, the first time had been much too short. "Bella," he whispered her name into her ear just before he pressed his teeth into that spot in her neck he'd found.

"Jacob," she panted tilting her head to allow him more access. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing their bodies together. "Jacob," her eyelids fluttered as his fingers unexpectedly penetrated her.

_God, she's still wet!_

Jacob sunk his long digits deeper inside her.

"Jacob," he heard her sweet voice calling him. He swept his tongue up her neck to her mouth, circling her lips before letting them connect to his. Her hips thrust against his hand, making him even more aroused.

Bella kissed him fiercely. She didn't want this moment to end yet.

"One more time," she told him, reaching for the strip of condoms on the seat next to them.

"How about twice?" he countered as he worked his fingers inside her, causing her to lose her focus. "And you lose the shirt."

Bella's brown eyes washed over him with desire. "Put this on", she pressed the condom against his chest, while she began unbuttoning the dress shirt one handed.

Jacob took hold of the wrapper and kept his fingers moving as she undressed. Her moisture slowly dripped down into his palm.

Bella pulled Jake's head forward until his face was in her cleavage. She raked through his hair as he caressed her nipple with his tongue.

_Ahhhhhh. Boobtown. I love this place._

"ohhhh, Jake," Bella moaned. She traced the outline of his shoulders then skimmed her fingers down his back. She wanted to touch every part of him so she slipped her hand in between his legs grasping his shaft in her petite hand. He stopped everything he was doing and let out a soft growl.

_He is soooo sexy when he does that…_

With a loose grip, Bella rode her hand up and down his thick cock. She felt him remove his fingers from inside her and grasp her thighs inside. His face pressed against her breasts as the growling continued.

"Bella"

"Yeah"

"I gotta put this on now."

She released her hold on him and watched as he set the Guinness Record for how quickly a werewolf can put on a condom.

His mouth found hers as he kissed her roughly. Jacob's hands were on her hips once more as he guided her opening over his erection. Bella let herself sink slowly onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around him as she felt herself stretching again. It didn't hurt as much the second time and she hoped she might even start to really enjoy it.

Jacob's hips pushed up against hers with more momentum than earlier. His arms held her tightly as the entire car rocked with the force of his thrusts. Even though she couldn't see his expression Bella knew he was more than enjoying himself. In between his forceful panting, growls and an assortment of other noises she couldn't identify, he was saying her name.

"Jacob," she whispered into his ear. Her breath went all the down to the tip of his penis.

"Jacob," her teeth gently sunk into his neck.

"Ja-COB!" Bella cried out as his nails dug into her. He left out a deafening growl as he climaxed. She felt his entire body shake and she held him in her arms waiting for it to pass.

When his breathing finally calmed down, she looked into his eyes to make sure he was alright.

"Damn Bella," he brushed the fallen locks of hair from her face. "We have to do that again," he grinned from ear to ear and Bella couldn't help but do the same.

"I love you Bella", he cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you too, Jacob," she closed her eyes as his lips brushed against hers.

They kissed for awhile, before Jacob finally pulled away. Without a word, Bella raised herself from his lap, letting him slip out of her and _splosh_ against himself. She handed him the second sock and gave him a minute to take care of things, before curling up against him again. There was a dull ache in between her legs. Maybe that last time was a little too much.

"Are you going to keep it short like this?'" Bella asked as she twisted a piece of Jake's hair around her finger.

"Do you like it this way?" Jacob smiled as he held her tight.

"I do, but I miss your long hair." She brushed her nose against his. He responded by kissing her again.

"Then I'll grow it long. Just (he kissed her) For (he kissed her again) You," he kissed her again, this time opening his mouth to taste her sweet flavor.

Bella wrapped her around her boyfriend, kissing him back. Yes, it was official. After all these longs months Isabella Marie Swan was dating the one and only Jacob Black. And she could be happier.

"So, one more time…," Jacob's sweet voice whispered in her ear while his fingers danced lightly over her back.

"Once more," Bella smiled at him. Because honestly, there's no way she could ever say no to Jacob.

There was a tearing sound as he ripped another condom loose from the strip and out of the wrapper. Bella scooted back on his lap as he put it over himself.

"I love you so much, Bella," he traced the edge of her face. "You have no idea how perfect tonight is."

"I love you too, Jacob," Bella told him as she moved forward, guiding him inside her. "More than I ever thought possible."

Bella clung to Jacob, letting his motion rock them both with waves of pleasure.

They say you always remember your first time.

And she knew she would.

Because how could you ever forget someone like Jacob Black.

* * *

Kinda short I know - but don't worry Chapter 2 is in the works right now...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So in the Eclipse spirit - here's chapter 2

Oh and someone asked if I was a boy or a girl - And in case anyone else was wondering I'm female.

* * *

Chapter Two

"_Jacob!"_

"_Ohhhh Jacob," Bella cried out as she rode him like a rodeo cowboy. "You're so fucking huge! Oh God! Oh God!"_

"_Jaaaaa-cob!"_

Jacob smiled in his sleep. He knew it was just a dream. But it was a good dream. A _very_ good dream.

"_I'm cumming! Oh God, I'm cumming HARD!," Bella screamed as she groped her breasts, squeezing her own nipples._

"Bella," the werewolf muttered softly to himself as he slept. He'd just lost his virginity a few hours ago and the sweet vision of her naked body was still fresh in his mind.

"_Jaaaa-cob!"_

"_Jaaaa-cob!"_

"JACOB!"

"JACOB!"

"Bella," he muttered again.

"JAAAAAA-COB! Are you DEAF?"

Instantly the vision of Bella faded away as Jacob awoke to a loud pounding on the wall.

"JACOB! COME HERE!"

"Dad?" Jake called out as he rubbed his eyes.

"JAKE! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Sensing the urgency in his father's voice, he forced himself out of bed and wandered around the corner to the bathroom.

Squish

Squish

"Ugh, what the ….?" Jake looked down at the wet carpet outside the bathroom door. "Did you clog the toilet?" he asked accusingly of his father.

"ME?" his father opened the door meeting his gaze. "I believe these are YOURS," the old man gestured to the pieces of rubber floating in the porcelain bowl.

"Oh shit," Jacob bit his lip, looking for his father's reaction.

"Why would you flush them down the toilet?"

"I, uh..," Jacob hesitated. "They went down fine last night."

"Don't flush condoms, Jacob."

_Well, obviously - but how the hell was I supposed to know that? _"I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's alright," his father's anger started to fade as he wheeled himself away. "Next time throw them in the trash. And do me a favor and clean this up."

"Sure, Dad," Jacob hurried to erase all evidence of this little incident.

"And you might want to do the laundry too. That suit you borrowed from Sam Uley has some bodily fluids on it."

_Oh crap. _Jacob winced. He swore to Sam that he wouldn't get so much as a crumb on that suit.

"So, you must have had a really good time last night," his father continued.

"DAD!" Jake stared at his father pleadingly.

"I counted three…"

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it." _Christ, old man. _Jake shook his head as he mopped up the overflowed water. In the distance, he heard his father chuckling to himself.

_I hope he doesn't tell anyone about this…_ But Jacob knew it was just a matter of time before his dad had a few beers in him and started telling stories._ As long as he doesn't mention it to Charlie…_

-o-

Bella knew she was at her snooze limit.

_Why didn't I take today off?_

She was sure the Newtons' would have understood, considering it was the day after Prom.

_Maybe I'll call out sick…_

But she knew she wouldn't. Instead she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for another wonderful shift at the store.

"Ow," Bella winced as she took the first few steps. Her feet were sore, most likely from the heels she'd worn last night. They were six inches high and the most uncomfortable shoes she'd ever had in her life. But Jake was so tall, she had to do something to close the distance.

"Ow," she stopped again and exhaled, leaning forward slightly. There was a different pain now, between her legs.

_I thought it was supposed to hurt during sex, not the next day_

In the bathroom Bella began her morning routine with the first order of business, emptying her bladder. She had barely started when she yelped in pain, stopping the stream immediately.

_Oh God – It BURNS! Why does it BURN!_

"Bella"

She heard her father call her name from just outside the door.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Dad," Bella said through clenched teeth. "Just stubbed my toe."

"Ok. Well, be careful in there."

Bella took a deep breath and began to pee again.

"Mmmph," she shoved her fist in her mouth as the burning sensation returned. _I must have a urinary tract infection or something. _

As she wiped herself with a wad of toilet paper, she cringed again at the tenderness.

_Definitely have to go to the doctor. _

Then she sat there for a moment and for the first time in over a week, thought about the Cullens. One call to Carlisle and he would have written her a prescription or something. But that was the past. And so she pushed away all thoughts of the vampire family and instead thought about Prom and Graduation and visiting her mom in Florida and all the normal things she had planned. A whole summer of normal human things.

And Jacob.

Bella smiled to herself at the memory of the previous night. Maybe he wasn't exactly human anymore, but a whole summer with him was definitely something to look forward to.

-o-

Edward sat in the dim theater watching the pre-movie show. He really did not want to see the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. He did not want to "re-live" the nostalgia of the time they'd all seen the original back in 1984.

"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you…"

"Emmett, stop it!"

"Three, Four…better lock your door…."

Edward sighed inwardly. Emmett was the only one actually excited about seeing the movie. Not even Rosalie could talk him out of wearing that dreadful red and black Freddie-Krueger-esque shirt. Thankfully, Carlisle had made him leave the fake claws in the car.

"Seven, eight… better stay up late…"

"Emmett, please. People are staring at you," Esme hissed.

"You all suck!" Emmett snapped as he flopped back against the seat.

CRACK

"Oh my God, you ass! You just broke the seat!" Rose announced loud enough for only the vampires to hear.

"No I didn't."

SNAP

"Uh, maybe just a little."

Just then the previews began. Edward ignored the banter between Rose and Emmett and let his thoughts wander.

It was hard not to think about _her._ He found his perfect mate. She was everything he could have ever dreamed of and he LEFT her. He still couldn't believe he did that. At the time it seemed like the right thing to do, but as we all know…Hindsight is 20/20.

He tried not to think about Alice's vision of Bella at Prom. She looked stunning. No, she looked positively radiant. Her hair, her skin – her innocent doe-like eyes….

Edward settled back into his own seat, crossing his arms over his chest. He was going back to Forks. He _would_ see Bella again. He _would_ make things right. And no MUTT was going to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Approximately two weeks after Prom_

With Rose hanging over his shoulder Emmett opened Edward's laptop and clicked on the Internet Explorer shortcut on the desktop.

"What are you looking up again?" Rose asked as the homepage opened.

"Something I saw on TMZ," Emmett replied.

"I still can't believe you watch that show," Rose critiqued as she sat down beside him.

"It's quality television, Ro." Emmett began to type in the search box using only his index fingers.

"B," he searched the keyboard. "I, N, oh and there's G."

"When are you going to learn to type the right way?"

"Never. Texting is the new typing. Keep up," he poked her with his elbow.

A few minutes more of hunt and peck and Emmett had pulled up a website.

"Lesbians that look like Justin Bieber," Rose read aloud. "Seriously, Emmett. Seriously."

"This is AWESOME!" Emmett exclaimed. "I can't tell the difference between him and the lesbians! Hey Jasper! Jasper! You gotta see this man!"

"Remind me again why I like you," Rose commented.

Within a short while the entire Cullen clan (less Edward) was gathered around Emmett.

"The one on the left is him."

"No he's on the right."

Emmett scrolled down slowly. "The right! Esme wins again!"

"I think Es has Bieber Fever," Alice winked at her pseudo-foster mother.

"Are we done with this yet? I think we've all seen enough of Justin Bieber for one day," Rose reached over Emmett and closed out the website.

"Why do you always do that?" Emmett complained.

"What's that?" Jasper asked pointing to an icon on the desktop. It was a shortcut to a word document titled "KILL HIM".

Rose doubled clicked it and the file opened. Emmett began to read out loud.

"Ways to Kill the Mutt"

Shoot him. (no. too obvious.)

Run him over. (no. don't want blood on the Volvo. – Borrow Emmett's Jeep? Possibility)

Rip his heart out with my bare hands. (no. sounds like a bad horror movie)

Bury him alive. (Possibility)

Send him to the fishes. (Isn't that a Red Bull commercial?)

Poison him. (Definite Possibility – check on regenerative powers)

Dismemberment. (very 19th century – I like it)

Take him sky diving and sabotage the parachute. (too much work?)

Drop an Anvil on his head. (Never worked for the coyote though)

Catapult him into a burning building. (Where can I get a catapult? Ask Jasper.)

"Why does he think I would know where to get a catapult?" asked a confused Jasper.

"Duh, Jasper. You were in the Army," Emmett answered.

"We didn't use catapults in the Civil War, Emmett."

-o-

Bella sat in the passenger seat of the Volkswagen, grinning from ear to ear as she watched Jacob bob his head and sing loudly (and off-key) with the car radio. (Lyrics belong to _Calle Ocho _by Pitbull)

_1-2-3-4_

_Uno, dos,__ tres__,__ cuatro_

_I know you want me (want me)_

_You know I want cha…_

"Rumba si, something you get it so ruuumba," Jake rocked his torso to the beat. "Rumba si, yeah you get it so ruuuumba."

Bella couldn't stop laughing.

"Servo back and walking around the res, zooooooom yeah," the muscular boy continued, "Un-tey who goon-I"

"You know those aren't the words, right?"

"Who cares?" As they stopped at a traffic light, Jake let go of the steering wheel and began to 'cabbage patch' in his seat.

"I am sooo glad you did not do that at Prom," Bella began to laugh.

"Come on, Bells. I know you want me," Jake sang, "You know I wantcha."

"Stop it, Jake," Bella giggled.

"Make me." A single eyebrow raised expectantly.

Bella smiled moving closer capturing his lips with hers.

"1-2-3-4," Jake continued to sing. His voice slightly muffled by her mouth.

Bella pulled away slightly wetting her lips before she kissed him again. She could feel him still trying to speak the lyrics and so she slid her tongue against his. He was silent now, the only sounds came from the radio and the hum of the Rabbit's motor.

What began as a brief kiss intensified as Jacob's hands made their way up her thighs. Bella's breathing kept paced with the song, then sped up as he crossed the border of her clothing.

The light must have turned green because some impatient driver behind them began honking.

"Ooops," Jake quickly shifted the car back into gear and edged forward. Once they rejoined the regular flow of traffic, Bella noticed the incredibly large bulge in his jeans. For a second she thought about doing something pleasurable down there while he's drives. Of course, the sensible girl inside knows better and so she decides to wait until they're back at his house.

It started raining when they were still a few miles from the reservation. As they drove down the highway, Jake suddenly pulled over onto the shoulder.

"What's wrong now?" Bella asked assuming some sort of mechanical difficulty. _He needs to get rid of this crap-mobile._

"Nothing's wrong." _Why does she think something's wrong?_

"Then why did you pull over?"

Jake smiled coyly and got out of the car. He opened her door and took her hand.

"Bells, doesn't this remind you of anything?" _Come on Bella – I shouldn't have to say it._

Bella looked at her surroundings and a warm feeling spread through her heart. She felt a silly that she hadn't figured it out immediately. She could see the puddle beginning to fill right next to her door. It was the exact same spot.

Jacob's heated mouth covered hers. His warm slick tongue embraced hers. Lost in the moment her entire world disappeared and there was only him. And he was all hers.

"Let's get back in the car," his husky voice panted in her ear.

"Jake." Bella paused for a minute, not sure how to tell him that she really didn't want to do it in the cramped quarters of the backseat.

"Come on. I have a surprise for you."

_I bet you do, Jake._ Before she could say anything else, he'd slid across the hood of the car and was getting back into the driver's seat. Speeding down the highway the Rabbit topped out at a whopping 63 miles per hour.

"Cover your eyes," Jake told her as they pulled into the reservation.

"Why?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Just do it. Please."

"Alright," Bella agreed. She felt the car turn a few times and then stop.

"Oh what the hell," Jake mumbled.

Bella began to uncover her eyes, but Jake's quick hands stopped her. "Keep them covered until I tell you."

She heard his door open and close. Bella waited for him to open her door and when he didn't she uncovered her eyes and peeked.

Jake was standing in front of his garage bare-chested. He was using his shirt to wipe something red off the door.

Bella squinted trying to get a better view through the rain. It was writing.

_Jake's Love Den_

"I'm going to fucking kill them," Jake growled as he smeared the words across the aluminum door. _Bastards wrote this shit in lipstick. _He glanced back at the Rabbit and saw that Bella had opened her eyes. _Dammit._

He heard the door and saw her walking toward him.

"Love Den, huh?"

He half-smiled at her, still a little angry. Jake had been working extra hard on keeping his anger in check. After the incident with Edward in Bella's bedroom, he swore that he would never lose control again.

"Yeah, and this is the Grand Opening."

"Close your eyes," he told Bella waiting until she complied before pulling back the rusted metal door. He held his breath, sending up a silent prayer to the Great Spirit that Embry and Quil hadn't completely fucked this up.

With a creak the door slid open and Jake exhaled in relief.

_It's perfect…_

Taking Bella's hands, he led her into the garage. She tripped over nothing and so Jake scooped her up in his arms, taking her inside.

Bella wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, snuggling close to his warm chest. He walked a few steps and then stopped lowering her to the ground and lying her on her back.

"Open your eyes."

The first thing she noticed were the strings of lights hanging overhead. Their soft glow illuminated the entire garage.

"It's a little early for Christmas, Jake."

"Pretend they're stars," he whispered in her ear. "And we're on the beach." He took her hand in his pouring a handful of sand into it.

Bella sat up halfway, surprised to find she was on a woven Indian blanket atop huge pile of sand.

"You did all this…," she began.

"I wanted to give you the night that you wanted," he answered.

Bella's heart melted. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

Sitting behind her Jacob wrapped his arms around her holding her close. In her ear, he whispered one of the old Quileute legends about a falling star. Bella closed her eyes focusing only on his voice, absorbing every syllable he spoke.

His breath tickled her ear with every word. Bella twisted in his arms, pressing her lips against his.

"…but I'm not finished the story," he protested.

Bella pressed her palm against his cheek, brushing his lips with her thumb. With her other hand she popped open the button on his jeans.

"…and they lived happily ever after. The End," Jacob blurted then pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Not the end of this story though : )

Gemma


	4. Chapter 4

Bella paged through her History review as she sat at the register. The store was dead. She had two customers all day. Could be because of the rain? Not shocking, since it rained nearly every single day! A part of her couldn't wait to go to go visit Renee and Phil and spend two weeks in the Florida sunshine.

The phone sitting next to her rang for the first time that day.

"Good Afternoon, Newton's," she answered in her cheery work voice.

"What are you wearing?" came the husky voiced reply.

Bella laughed. She never knew what to expect with Jake.

"Jeans. Shirt…," she began to reply.

"Are you wearing panties?"

"No," Bella whispered seductively.

"Seriously?" the voice went up an octive

"Jake?" Bella asked in confusion.

"HOLY SHIT! She doesn't wear panties to work!" the voice yelled loudly.

"Who IS this?" she demanded, her face reddening by the second.

"Is that Bella?" she recognized Jake's voice, but it sounded far away.

"You're an idiot," another voice broke in, "he's going to kick your ass."

"HEY!" Bella yelled into the phone. "Who is this?"

"Give me the phone, NOW!" Jake's voice sounded much closer.

There was a rustling sound, followed by hushed voices. Then at last it sounded like Jake had the phone in his hand.

"Go wait for me in the garage – and so help me if I catch you sniffing the backseat."

"Jake. JAKE," Bella repeated.

"Hey Bells, I am so sorry about that," Jake apologized. "Quil is such an ass. But don't worry, I'm going to beat the crap out of him as soon as I get off the phone with you."

"Jake, you don't have to beat him up."

"He called my girlfriend at work and asked her if she was wearing panties. I think that requires physical punishment," Jake replied.

_Girlfriend._ It was still so new it made Bella giddy.

Then he lowered his voice, "Seriously though, you're not wearing any panties?"

Bella smiled as she answered. "No, I am."

"Then why did you tell…"

Bella didn't let him finish his sentence:

"White"

"Silky"

"Thong"

She whispered each word slowly into the phone.

There was an odd sound in place of a response.

"Jake?"

"Bella," Jacob barely managed a reply as he stared down at the full fledged erection clearly visible through his shorts.

"Do you want to see them?" Bella asked flirtatiously.

"oh yeah," Jake growled into the phone.

"Charlie's working until eleven, why don't you come over for dinner?"

"Only if I get to eat…. Hamburgers. I love Hamburgers."

"What?"

"Billy," Jake pretended to sneeze as he said his father's name. "So what time?"

"Six."

"I'll be there."

-o-

In the cool, damp garage Embry sat on an overturned 15 gallon bucket watching his friend Quil sniffing like a bloodhound inside Jake's Volkswagen Rabbit.

"In my professional opinion Jake definitely got laid. This car REEKS of pussy!" Quil announced."

"Your professional opinion?" Embry replied critically.

"Yea-ah," Quil sang. "So, how long do you think it will be before Bella's friends want to hook up with us?"

"I would say sometime in Never-uary."

"Embry. My misguided brother. Jake isn't the only one with lady skillz."

"Lady Skills? You would think sniffing ass off a car seat is a skill. And, we're not allowed to date, remember."

"That was BEFORE."

"Has something changed?"

"Sam is letting Jake date Bella."

"I think that's kind of an exception, considering Bella knows all about us."

"Embry, you don't get it! Jake opened the door for us!" Quil took off his shirt and began flexing his abs. "The Q-Man is new and improved. Ladies, come get your free sample."

"You need help," Embry shook his head as he got up and walked toward the door. "Tell Jake I'll be back later."

"Afraid of a little competition?" Quil yelled after Embry.

"'Little' being the key word," Embry called back.

Quil ran out the door after Embry, and bumped right into Jake who was coming inside the garage.

"Hey Quil, guess what?"

"What?" Quil answered naively.

"I'm about to kick somebody's ass."

-o-

It was 5:30 pm and Bella stood in front of her bedroom mirror wearing only her undergarments. She slid on her heels from the night before and frowned.

_Too much?_

She took them off and realized how terribly short she was. Bella slid her left foot back into one of the shoes and re-evaluated her uneven self.

The pain in her foot was enough to make the decision for her. No shoes.

In the background of her reflection was her small twin bed. A flurry of butterflies ran through her stomach as she thought about being with Jake again.

-o-

Jacob pushed the old VW to its maximum speed as he cruised down the highway on his way to Bella's house. He was looking forward to spending some alone time with his girlfriend.

_My Girlfriend._

_FINALLY._

In the last couple weeks everything clicked. He kicked Cullen's sparkly ass. Bella finally made the right choice. HIM. And on top of all that – they'd had SEX. He didn't think it was possible to be any happier.

Then he heard the siren.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, Jacob saw the unwelcome sight of Sheriff Swan's police cruiser.

_Fuck. _

A quick glance at the dash told him he was going well over the speed limit.

_Double Fuck._

He moved his foot to the brake and pulled over onto the shoulder. The car lurched forward slightly as he hit the pedal. His backpack slid off the passenger seat, exposing the strip of condoms he'd hidden beneath.

_Fuckity. Fuck!_

With a single swipe of his arm, Jake reached across the seat and swept the condoms off to the side where they fell between the seat and the passenger door.

_That was close._

He put the car in park and waited as the cruiser pulled up behind him. Pulling out his wallet he removed his license and registration while rolling down the window.

"Evening Jake," the Sheriff said as he leaned in the window. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

_To have sex with your daughter…_

"Hi Sheriff," Jake replied with his friendliest smile. "I just finished up some repairs and wanted to see how she did at top speed."

"Top speed, huh?" Charlie smiled as he pretended to look over Jake's documents.

"Yeah, sorry I went a little over the speed limit."

"Over the speed limit?" Charlie chuckled. "Boy, you were doing 45 in a 55mph zone."

"But my speedometer said…," Jake looked at the dash again. The speedometer needle was still at 67 mph. "Crap," he uttered as he pounded it with his fist.

"Taillight is out too," the Sheriff added as he handed everything back to Jake. "You'll need that for inspection."

"I'll fix that right away." _I hate this fucking car._

"You missed one heck of game last night," Charlie leaned against the door. "Gutierrez hit that two run jack in the first inning and there was no turning back…"

Jacob shifted in his seat as the Sheriff verbally replayed the entire game.

"… then Sweeney stole third. You know he hasn't done that since 2006…"

_Charlie just shut up already…._

But Jacob sat there, watching the minutes tick away as he just kept talking and talking and talking.

"…then in the sixth inning they brought Texeira out of the bullpen…"

_Why? Why me? Why tonight?_

Jacob tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. He imagined Bella waiting for him in her little white panties, her chest covered in whipped cream….

-o-

The clock read 6:32 pm.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. Jacob was late. And that could only mean one thing.

_He needs to get rid of that crappy Rabbit. Guess I'll have to drive down the highway and see where he broke down._

She threw on jeans and a shirt, slid into her hiking boots and headed down the stairs. As she was grabbing her keys, the doorbell rang.

_About time…_

Bella swung out the front door to find Jacob standing there with a small bouquet of daffodils.

"I am SO sorry…," he made the puppy dog eyes. Then he noticed the keys in her hand. "Were you going somewhere?"

"I was going to look for you," Bella explained as she accepted the flowers. "I thought maybe your car broke down. Again."

"Not this time," Jacob crossed his fingers. "Your dad pulled me over."

"For what?" Bella asked walking back toward the kitchen.

"Busted taillight. But I think that was just an excuse," Jacob said as he followed her through the house. "He wanted to talk about the game last night."

"Oh my God, you should have seen him," Bella laughed. "He was yelling at the TV the whole time. I don't think I've ever seen him that excited."

"That man loves baseball," Jacob wrapped his arms around her. "Almost as much as I love you."

Bella placed her arms over Jake's as he nuzzled against her neck.

"So where's dinner?"

"Do you want dinner or _desert_ first?" Bella turned around to face him, running her tongue seductively across her lips.

In an instant Jacob's lips were on hers. The kissing began soft and gentle but gained momentum quickly. A few seconds later, Bella was panting as Jacob nibbled down the hollow of her neck.

"Let's…go…upst…upsta..," Bella couldn't finish the sentence.

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

Jacob scooped Bella in his arms, carrying her through the living room and up the stairs, pausing only to grab his back pack.

He pushed the bedroom door open with his hip and then laid Bella on the bed. The werewolf then descended on top of her despite the loud protests of the small bed.

Both teens took turns removing one another's clothing, until the only barrier left were Bella's tiny white panties.

_I love you_

"Here," Bella took a can of whipped cream from behind her pillow.

_I really really love you._

Jacob shook the can then popped off the red top. Leaning his head back, he sprayed it into his mouth.

Bella looked at Jake, face full of whipped cream and laughed. He was so goofy and adorable. He was definitely the best boyfriend in the entire world.

"Your turn," Jake held the can over Bella's face. "Open up."

Bella obliged and a spray of white foam filled her mouth.

"What?" Bella asked as she swallowed the cream, wiping the side of her mouth with her thumb.

_Dear God, she has NO idea how she looks when she does that..._

"We should get a few condoms out," Jake replied, knowing the first time he wouldn't last more than ten seconds.

He reached for his backpack; bringing it onto the bed with them. Bella unzipped the pouch and rooted inside, while Jake sprayed whipped cream up her arm.

Jake's heated mouth traveling toward her neck was distracting and it took Bella a few minutes to realize that the contraception was not inside.

"Are you sure you brought them?" she asked as Jake proceeded to cover her shoulder with the fluffy white foam.

"Uh-huh," Jake mumbled as he lapped up every last morsel.

"They're not in here."

"What do you mean they're not in there?"

Jake reluctantly tore his attention away from Bella to look for himself.

_Oh SHIT! I left them in the car!_

"Dammit!" Jake cursed aloud. "Be right back!" He threw on his pants and ran out the door. In three steps he made it from the bedroom to the top of the stairs, when he caught sight of Charlie's bedroom. The door was wide open.

And then the little cartoon light bulb glowed atop his head.

If Billy had condoms, then certainly Charlie did too. He'd just borrow one – for now – and then go out to the car for the rest. Later.

Jake hurdled the bed aiming his sights on the dresser's top drawer.

_Jackpot!_

The Sheriff had quite the stash. The assortment of multi-colored boxes reminded Jake of a rainbow. Charlie had things Jake had never seen before; small tubes of unknown liquids, something that looked like a round rubber donut, lots of batteries and many, many other things.

Jake tried not to think about what or who Charles Swan did when he was 'off-duty' and took one of the boxes out of the drawer.

_Ultra-thin_

That sounded good to Jake.

In four more bounds he was back in the bedroom with Bella.

"Miss me?"

"Always," Bella wrapped her arms around his waist, tugging at the fly of his jeans. Jake moaned as her hands swept against his erection. He practically tore off his pants while he climbed back onto the bed. Handing the condom to Bella, he kissed her midsection softly while removing the tiny pair of panties she wore.

"Ultra-Thin?" Bella commented as she glanced at the label. "Where did you get this?"

"From Charlie's room," Jake answered just before sliding his tongue between her legs.

_What the hell!_

Bella wanted to say something. She meant to question Jake further about the use of a condom he took from her father. She intended to hand it back to him.

Then his fingers entered her. All thoughts of protest instantly dissolved and were replaced with hormonally laden desire.

"Kiss me," she moaned and instantly his mouth was on hers. His fingers scissored inside her and Bella began to feel a warm burn in her loins. Blindly, she ripped open the packaging and reached down to slide the condom over Jake's very large penis.

As soon as she touched him, he growled into her mouth; kissing her harder than he ever had before. Despite the ever increasing protest of Bella's small twin bed, Jake and Bella's bodies melted together in a blend of love and lust.

The headboard slammed hard against the wall with each thrust.

The box spring creaked loudly under their motion.

Barely thirty seconds had passed.

The werewolf's body tensed up as he fought the looming orgasm.

_No!_

_NO!_

_NOOOOO!_

He couldn't help it. He came hard; digging his fingers into the mattress and crying out Bella's name.

It was that final trust that triggered something inside Bella; something that made her lower half dizzingly numb.

"Don't stop!" Bella cried out. "Don't stop!" Her nails raked along his shoulders and for a second Jake didn't know what to do.

"I have to…," he panted attempting to explain that he needed to get another condom. But the condoms were in the car….maybe he could just borrow…

Her hips bucked hard against his.

"DON'T STOP!"

Her voice was commanding.

He wasn't sure what to do.

But his other head did.

Regenerative powers at their peak, he was already hard again.

His body seemed to work on its own accord, pounding deep inside her. His tender senses came alive with her scent. Her pulsing heartbeat thudded against his ears as did her voice crying out a single syllable over and over.

"_JAKE!"_

He came a second time and never missed a beat. Foregoing all thoughts of condoms or protection; a higher instinct drove him.

Bella had no idea where this feeling was coming from, and at the moment she didn't care. Her entire body floated in rapture as she clung to Jake as best she could.

The bed screamed in agony.

A horizontal crack appeared in the part of the wall which touched the bed.

But neither of them cared.

They were both entirely lost in each other.

Bella wasn't sure when the sensation heightened, but it had. A feeling of hot lava rose inside her and there was pulsing feeling in her center.

She'd heard Jake moan and growl before, but the sound he was making now was a primal, gritty sound. A sound that heard on a dark moonless night, might send a frightened chill down your spine. But Bella felt nothing but warmth and pleasure from it.

Jake sank himself inside her again. The sensation had changed slightly becoming more like a cocoon hugging his manhood tightly. He'd never felt anything like this before and it was beyond euphoric.

When it was over, he collapsed onto Bella who held him in her arms.

They both trembled with exhaustion.

"That was AWESOME!" Jake whispered in Bella's ear before kissing her cheek tenderly.

"I think that," Bella replied between labored breaths, "was my first orgasm."

"Yeah?" Jake looked into her deep brown eyes with a sense of accomplishment.

"Yeah," Bella grinned, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Jake."

* * *

I know it's been awhile. Thank you all for sticking with me. Gemma


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note: There are a few reviewers who think they know what "Plan B" is. - I assure you - you probably do not ; ) After this chapter - drop me a line and let me know if this is what you expected..._**

**_R&R  
Gemma_**

_

* * *

_

_That same evening in an undisclosed location:_

"You like it. You really like it." Edward's hands flew to his mouth in relief.

"Stop reading my mind," Alice Cullen scolded him. "But yes, it's absolutely perfect."

A thick manuscript sat on the bed between the two vampires. A three thousand page handwritten account of every moment Edward had spent with Bella. Every lingering gaze, every delicate touch and a complete transcript of every word they'd ever spoken to each other including their final goodbye.

Edward titled it: Midnight Sun.

"Alice, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me," Edward hugged his step-sister.

"You know Edward, I think it would mean a lot to Bella too. To have this to remember you by," Alice squeezed her brother's hand.

"Oh, no," Edward seized the volume possessively. "I don't want her to _ever_ see this."

"Edward, I think if she knew…," Alice began.

"No," he interrupted. "I wrote this for me. I thought it might help me move on."

"And has it?"

"Not really." Edward's earlier enthusiasm was now replaced by a lamenting frown.

"Will killing Jacob help?" Alice suggested. Edward's eternal brooding had grown increasingly worse without Bella in his life.

A half-smile appeared on the vampire's face. "I don't think starting a war with the Quileute will help anyone." Edward's fingers caressed the pages in his arms, sadly. "I'll be in my room."

"Edward…," Alice began to go after him but stopped suddenly; her mind clouding with an unexpected premonition.

"Alice?"

"I'm fine," Alice answered hastily, pushing the vision from her thoughts lest Edward glimpse what she'd just seen.

It wasn't until after he'd left the room that she pulled out her phone and sent a frantic text message to Carlisle.

-o-

_Back in Forks, WA_

"I want you to rate your orgasm on a scale of one to ten," Jake brushed a sweaty tendril of hair from his face.

"Eleven," Bella grinned widely.

"Just eleven?" Jake frowned, but then smiled as he kissed his girlfriend's soft lips.

"You realize," Bella brushed her nose against his cheek, "that we are definitely doing that again."

"Hell to the Yee-aah," Jake sang.

"Get up," Bella gave him a small push. "We should, uh, you know."

"Oh the condom, right." Jake peeled himself off Bella and sat back on his heels reaching down to his penis.

"Oh My God!" he gasped loudly.

"What's wrong?" Bella sat up and looked at him.

"The condom…" _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Where is it?" Bella asked looking at Jake's bare anatomy.

"Uh…," Jake grabbed himself, pulling it to one side then the other.

Then up.

Then down.

_Where the fuck is it!_

"Bells, move," one handed Jake grabbed her leg, tossing her backward.

_Please let it be here._

_Please._

_Please._

"Jake, where's the condom?" Bella asked trying to stay calm.

"I don't know. I don't know."

_FUCK!_

_FUCK! _

"Get off the bed. Maybe it got tangled in the sheets."

Both teens stood there, naked as the day they were born, tearing through the linens.

"Oh my God," Bella wailed. _I cannot fucking believe this!_

"Shit!" Jake cursed, patting himself down again.

Bella tore the pillow case off her pillow and looked inside. "Jake, you were wearing one, right?"

"YES!" He fumed as he knelt down to look under the bed. "Why would you even ask that? You saw me put it on!"

_Where is this fucking thing?_

"I just need to be sure, okay," Bella shot back throwing the pillowcase across the room in anger. "I can't get pregnant right now."

_I cannot believe this is happening to me._

"Trust me, I don't want you getting pregnant either," Jake yelled as he pulled up the corner of the area rug to look underneath.

_She can't get pregnant? Can she? I mean we're not married and God wouldn't do that to me? Would he? I mean I've suffered enough with all this shape-shifter bullshit._

"Where could it be?" Bella opened the drawer of her nightstand and moved around the contents.

_Please. Please. Please. Let me find it. Please. Maybe Jake can sniff it out – like a Bloodhound – he had those heightened senses… _

Just then Bella's felt something trickle down her inner thigh.

_What the….?_

She spread her legs apart and gazed down at the clearish-whitish fluid running down her leg.

"JAKE!"

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

"Did you find it?"

"No," Bella squeezed her eyes tight. "But I'm pretty sure I have your cum running down my leg."

"How can that be?" Jake's jaw dropped. "I swear to God I had it on! I mean, I probably should have changed it after I came the second time…"

"What!" Bella screamed. "The second time? How many times did you…"

"Three. It was like a Hat Trick."

"Jake," Bella said slowly, chest heaving with deep breaths. "Why would do it three times in the same condom?"

"Well," Jake's face twitched. "You were _really _into it. And you said 'Don't stop' and I…just did what you wanted," he smiled meekly.

"You know how it says on the box to use a new one each time?"

"yeah."

"Do you know _why_ it says that?"

"so you don't get anyone pregnant?"

"Because they _BREAK_, Jacob! They break! Especially," Bella held the wrapper up for him to see, "when they're ULTRA-THIN to begin with!"

"so…so.. it broke?"

"I think so," Bella's lip began to quiver in anger.

"It's okay, Bells" Jake said softly trying to calm her. "We'll find the pieces. All of them."

"I hope so," Bella's fists balled up tightly. "Because I'm pretty sure they're _inside_ me."

"Oh God," Jake's knees weakened and he grabbed the wall for support. "How? How are we supposed to get them out?"

"I think you're going to have to reach in there and get them." Bella sank down on her bed.

"Well, okay," Jake sat next to her. "But do you think they may come out on their own? I mean, this one time when we were kids, Quil swallowed a penny and…"

"I didn't swallow the condom," Bella's teeth gritted together.

"Maybe when you pee…?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Bella snapped at him.

"I…I..," he stuttered taken aback by her harsh words.

"I don't know what they teach you at Tribal school, but urine doesn't come out of a vagina."

"I knew that," Jake whispered. "I was just…"

"Just what!" Bella yelled at him, fists raised against her own temples half in fury; half in frustration. She was the smart one; the responsible one. She should have known better.

"Bells, calm down, okay."

Jake moved to put his arms around her, but Bella pushed his away.

"I'll calm down," she told him, "when you get the condom OUT OF ME!"

"Okay. Okay." Jake held his hands up in submission. "Well, lay down or something and I'll…"

Bella assumed a spread eagle position on the bed. Jake sank a finger inside her, circling from the inside in search of the missing prophylactic.

For Bella this experience was about as stimulating as getting stitches. She ground her molars together as his knuckle dug against her groin.

For Jacob it had almost the opposite response. Because, let's face it at sixteen; he got an erection from the cover of Cosmopolitan if there was enough cleavage showing.

Said reaction was hard to subdue as he gazed upon Bella's nude body. Breasts heaved up and down with each breath. His nose was saturated with the scents of sex and whipped cream. And now he was a finger deep inside her, feeling the wet residue from the lovemaking that just transpired.

And yes. He was hard again.

"Do you feel anything?" Bella asked bringing Jake back to the task at hand.

"Not yet," he tried to press away the sights and smells and focus. Knuckles dug into Bella yet again. This time she whimpered a little.

He stopped immediately.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No," she answered then after a second's hesitation added, "maybe a little."

"I should stop."

"Don't stop," Bella propped herself up on her elbows, vaguely aware that this same phrase was what caused the whole mess to begin with.

"I'm not going to do it if it hurts you."

"We have to get it out." _Get this fucking thing out of me!_

"It might come out on its own." _There has to be another way._

"No. It won't." _Get it out! Just get it out!_

"How do you know that? Has this happened to you before?"

"Of course not," Bella snapped. "This probably never happened to ANYONE before."

"Wait a minute," Jake's face squirreled up in concentration.

"What," Bella looked at him curiously.

"Something like this happened to Rachel once…," he trailed off not really wanting to re-live the night Rachel drunk dialed the house and Billy wasn't home. Jake had been completely blind-sided by that phone call.

"Seriously?" Bella's heart raced, "What happened? What did she do?"

"Well, I tried not to hear the details," he grimaced. He'd rather think about his dad taking a shit than Rachel having sex.

"Jake this is important. Please." Bella begged.

"Alright. But she was totally trashed when she told me this." Jake took a minute trying to find a way to tell the story. "It wasn't a condom though, it was a tampon."

"A tampon? How the hell did that happen?"

"Well, she was drunk and forgot she had her 'thing' and she and her boyfriend… you know." Jake had to fight the gag reflex. "It got pushed pretty far up and…"

"What! There's no way that could happen!" Bella exclaimed.

"Bells, I'm pretty sure it did," Jake mumbled.

"For arguments sake, let's say it did," Bella sat up fully. "How did she and her boyfriend get it out?"

"They couldn't get it out. Violet had to drive them to the ER," Jake's head sank into his chest.

"The ER. As in Emergency Room. As in HOSPITAL!" Bella exclaimed. "Jake, please tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I was Bells," Jake sighed. He wouldn't have believed the story either, except that Violet had proudly hung Rachel's hospital discharge papers on their apartment's fridge for quite some time.

He'd never forget the diagnosis.

**Foreign Object in Vagina**

* * *

So...I'll give you three guesses as to who the attending doctor will be at the ER.

Hopefully you'll only need one : )


	6. Chapter 6

"We're taking my truck," Bella announced as she opened the door of her Chevy and hopped inside.

"It would be easier to take the Rabbit," Jacob told her. "Since I'm parked _behind_ you."

The Volkswagen was indeed blocking the Chevy in the Swan's small driveway.

"No offense, but I _really_ do not feel like hanging out on the side of the road when that thing breaks down." Bella turned the key and the truck engine roared to life.

"It's not going to break down."

"Just move it out of the way."

"Whatever."

The mood had soured between the pair when they realized that going to the hospital was inevitable.

Jake moved his car, parking against the curb in front of the house. Bella backed the truck into the street.

"At least let _me_ drive_,"_ Jacob leaned into the truck's side window.

"Fine," Bella put the tranny in neutral, snapped up the e-brake and slid across the seat. "But we're going to the one in Port Angeles."

"Port Angeles? That's like an hour away. Why don't we just go…" Jake began to reply.

"Because that's where Sue Clearwater works!" Bella raised her voice. After Sue catching her near the pregnancy tests in the grocery store, Bella had kind of been avoiding her. This sort of "emergency" was not something she wanted Sue to know about. Not to mention, the sheer amount of times she'd been there in the past – somebody was bound to say something it to her father.

"I don't think she's working…"

"Just GO!" Bella cut Jake off mid-sentence. "The faster we get there the sooner we can…you know."

"Alright, Bells. Geez." Jake lowered the brake and shifted into gear.

The Chevy stalled.

"What the…," Jake looked down, checking to make sure he shifted correctly.

"Move!" Bella scooted back across the truck's bench seat. "I'm driving."

"But I can…"

"I'm driving."

With a sigh, Jake got out of the truck and walked around to the other side. He was feeling like crap. Aside from giving Bella her first orgasm, it seemed like he couldn't do anything right tonight.

The Chevy started back up without a problem.

They drove in silence until they got to the highway. Jake leaned forward and turned on the radio.

_I got a feeling  
__That tonight's gonna be a good night  
__I got a feeling  
__That tonight's gonna be a good night  
__I got a feeling  
__That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

Jacob frowned as he listened to the overly repetitive lyrics. _Well if that's not a kick in the balls…_

"Jake…." Bella reached over and switched off the music. "Not right now, okay."

"Okay," Jake agreed and leaned back against the seat.

Bella pressed down a little harder on the gas. She couldn't believe this was happening. Everything with Jake had been _so_ perfect. Until now.

Her lips pressed together. A little voice in the back of her head was screaming "You're gonna be Jake's Baby Mama" and it was getting louder and louder. She felt edgy and nervous. Having sex was one thing – having a baby was an enormous responsibility that she didn't want – at least right now.

Jake kept glancing over at Bella, who was focused entirely on the road. He had no idea what she was thinking. He knew she was angry and upset and he felt completely responsible. It's just that, when they were having sex, he couldn't think about anything other than how _awesome_ it felt.

For Jake: Thinking + Sex = Impossible

But now he was thinking, mind whirling with the possibility that Bella might be angry enough to break up with him. And that was the last thing he wanted.

They rode in silence, except for the occasional rumble of Jake's stomach. He hadn't eaten dinner and the whipped cream he had wasn't exactly a meal.

"I love you, Bella," Jake said moving closer to the center of the seat to be near her.

"I know," Bella replied. "I know you do."

She knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear but she said it anyway. Not because she didn't love him back, but sometimes when we're upset we say things like that to the people closest to us.

"Bells," he paused. "What's going through your head right now?"

For a brief moment Bella thought about Edward. How he always wanted to know what she was thinking. And for an even briefer second she wondered what Edward might say this situation.

"I just want to get to the hospital, Jake."

She looked at him, and even managed a slight smile.

"You know, someday we'll be laughing about this," he half-smiled back, placing a warm hand on her thigh and squeezing gently.

_Yeah, well someday isn't here yet._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The hospital in Port Angeles was much larger than the tiny two story one just outside of Forks. Bella followed the signs for the ER and parked in the designated place. She felt a little guilty, seeing how this wasn't a life threatening event as her past visits to the ER included lots of bleeding and broken limbs. But she wasn't going to wait until she could get a doctor's appointment to have this taken care of either.

They walked through the automatic doors, into the emergency room. Unlike TV, where the ER is shown as a bustling place with doctor's and nurses rushing around crazily the scene before them was calm almost serene. Bella walked up to the small desk where two nurses sat talking to each other.

"Can I help you?" the one in the pink scrubs asked.

"I need to see a doctor," Bella told her.

"What are your symptoms?" the nurse inquired taking out a clipboard and a pen.

"Uh, symptoms?" Bella looked over her shoulder at Jacob. "I, uh, don't have any symptoms."

Both nurses looked at her warily.

"I have a," Bella paused and leaned as close to the nurse as she could keeping her voice low, "condom inside me."

"What?" the nurse squinted and shook her head.

Bella cupped a hand around her mouth like she was revealing a secret, "The condom came off when we were doing it."

The nurse smirked in amusement and handed Bella a clip board with a stack of forms on it. "Here. Have a seat and fill these out."

"Thank you," Bella took the clipboard and headed toward the waiting area.

"See," Jake finally spoke. "That wasn't so bad."

"Let's hope it stays that way." Bella sat down and put the papers on her lap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella reviewed the forms again as the pages were double-sided and required multiple signatures. When she was certain she hadn't missed anything she got up and returned everything to the nurse.

"How long do you think I'll have to wait?" she asked.

"It shouldn't be too long," the nurse replied as she sorted through the forms.

Bella went back to her seat beside Jake. He put an arm around her and she leaned against him.

"So what now?" he asked.

"We have to wait," she answered.

Jake pulled her close and rubbed her arm, relieved that she snuggled against him.

A car pulled up just outside the door and the driver began honking the horn repeatedly. Both nurses got up from their seats and one came out of the desk area to see what was going on.

The driver got out of the car, leaving the door wide open behind him. He ran to the passenger side and opened the door, reaching in for the passenger.

Jake and Bella both leaned forward to get a better view.

"HELP!" the guy yelled. "I need some help!"

"Jake," Bella nudged her boyfriend but he was already up on his feet.

"uuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhh," a woman cried out in pain.

"Is she alright?" the nurse asked heading outside to the car.

"She's in labor!" the guy screamed at the nurse. "I think she's gonna pop any second!"

Upon hearing that Jake froze in his tracks, turning his head away. _Ugh. Don't look. Don't look._

"How far apart are the contractions?" the nurse asked.

"It HUUUUURRRRRTS!" the woman screamed clutching the boulder that was her midsection.

"It's okay, Honey. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay," the man repeated as he darted back and forth between the nurse and his wife.

"We're going to get you out of the car," the nurse began to say when the woman screamed again.

Bella looked away from the scene. She folded her hands and placed them on her lap. Her body straightened into the most perfect posture she could manage. _Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!_

Jake stood frozen in his tracks, thinking that his motionlessness would make him invisible. He even held his breath, thinking the sound of his breathing might give him away.

The second nurse came out with a wheelchair. Together the first nurse and the husband assisted the woman into the seat.

"It's okay, Honey. Honey, it's okay. It's okay, Honey." The man stopped long enough to reach for his wife's hand.

She slapped it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled before clutching her basketball figure and screaming.

"You have to breathe," the nurse told the woman as she demonstrated a deep inhale.

"Fuck breathing!" the woman cried. "I want DRUGS! Someone get me DRUGS!"

"Breathe, Honey." The husband was mimicking the nurse.

"You fucking breathe!" she snapped as leaned into her belly wincing.

Bella squeezed her eyes closed. _Maybe if I can't see it, I won't be able to hear it either._ But it didn't work. The woman huffed and groaned and cursed.

Jake finally let his breath out in a not so quiet gasp. The Mother-To-Be sent an evil glance his way._ Fuck, she heard me!_

"Hey! Hey Girl! Girl in the chair!" the woman called out.

Bella opened her eyes and hesitantly made eye contact.

"Don't EVER….EVER…EVER have sex!" the woman grunted and her fingers dug into the armrest of the wheelchair.

"She didn't mean that," the husband uttered quickly.

"The hell I didn't!"

Bella looked back at her folded hands which were squeezed so tightly her knuckles were as white as Edward Cullen. In her head Bella began to recite the Presidents of the United States in chronological order:

_Washington_

_Adams_

_Jefferson_

_Madison_

_Monroe…._

It was all she could do to keep from imagining herself sitting in that chair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The woman and her husband had gone up to the Labor and Delivery Floor so the waiting area was quiet once again, except for the audible rumble of Jake's stomach.

"Bells," Jake whispered to the girl sitting beside him who hadn't spoken a word in at least fifteen minutes. She didn't answer him in words, only moved her big brown eyes to meet his.

"I was going to look for a snack machine." _Have to get the fuck out of this room._ "Do you want anything?"

"I'll come with you." _Anything is better than sitting here._

"Okay," Jake nodded and got up from his chair. He went to the nurse's station and was given brief directions to the nearest vending machine. Bella walked beside him as they went down a long corridor toward the main lobby of the hospital.

In a small alcove near a pair of restrooms was a small vending machine with an assortment of chips, pretzels and cookies.

"What do you want?" Jake asked Bella as he removed a very crinkled bill from his wallet.

"I'm not very hungry," Bella admitted.

"Are you sure?" Jake threaded his money into the slot. There was a whirring sound as it collected the dollar and a pinging sound as it registered on the display. Jake hit a button to select a large bag of Doritos.

There was a soft whirring sound as the metal spiral nested under the Doritos turned. The bag shifted and began to fall, but then got caught.

"Oh crap," Jake muttered. He pounded the plexi-glass lightly with his fist. The bag didn't budge. He punched a little harder, but tried to keep his werewolf strength in check; afraid he might break something.

On his fourth try, the bag fell into the reservoir below. Jake stuck his hand inside to retrieve it. Then he took his change; sliding through the slot back into the machine for another selection.

"You know that woman back there, um, well," Bella began trying to organize her thoughts. "If that was me…?"

"That's not going to be you," Jake assured her as he pressed another button.

"You don't know that. We had," Bella lowered her voice. "_Unprotected sex_ and…."

"I know," Jake covered his face with his hands, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by all his emotions.

"What would you want to do…if I was?" _What would you do?_

"I don't know Bells." _Hope my Dad doesn't kill me._

"What would you want to do?" _Would he want me to have a baby?_

"Why are we talking about this now?" _I don't want to get shot again._

Bella folded her arms across her chest. "In light of the recent circumstances…." _Why is he acting like this? Why doesn't he want to talk about it? This could change EVERYTHING between us!_

"But we don't even know anything yet." _Fuck. The bag is stuck again._

"So we can't talk about it?" _Why is he staring at the machine? _"Would you want to me to have it?"

"Whatever you want to do, Bella." _Why does it keep getting stuck?_

"So you'd put this all on me? What if I didn't want to have a baby right now?" _LOOK AT ME! _"Look at me, Jake!"

The pair faced each other. Two sets of deep brown eyes, filled with emotion studied each other for a long moment.

"It's your choice, Bella," Jake finally said. "Whatever you want to do."

"What do _YOU_ want Jake? What would you do?"

"I don't know Bella."

"How can you NOT know?"

"I don't know…."

"Stop saying you don't know!" Bella pushed against Jake's chest. He didn't budge.

"Bells…."

"I'm scared Jake. I'm really scared. And you not knowing and not caring is scaring me even more." Bella trailed off, wiping newly forming tears away.

"I care Bells," Jake picked her up and squeezed her against him. "Believe me I care a lot."

"Then tell me what you would do," Bella clung to Jake, feet dangling a foot off the ground.

"The truth is, I don't know what I would do," he said nestling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Jake…"

"But I know what I _wouldn't_ do," he continued. "I would NEVER leave you."

And Bella knew he wouldn't. No matter what.

* * *

**Next chapter is Dr. Cullen...**


End file.
